


Captured

by InkScarlet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), Hollow Knight: Silksong (Video Game)
Genre: Bassed on my theory, Fights, Google translate used, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The helmeted insect is very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkScarlet/pseuds/InkScarlet
Summary: Hornet and Hollow enjoy their reunion which was a short time because they are captured by strange insects that come not from Hallownest.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my little theory and wondered if the Hollow Knight was also captured.

Hornet is in front of the Black Egg entrance, waiting for Little Ghost, she began to worry because it’s been several days since she saw him.

Where is Little Ghost? Will he come? Is he dead? Hornet can not accept the idea that Little Ghost be dead.

“Where are you Little Ghost?” Hornet asked.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble violently.

“What is happening ?!” Hornet asked.  
“It looks like it’s coming from below.”

Hornet decided to go to Dirtmouth to see if everything was ok and looking around, she saw the unthinkable.

The orange vines gradually disappear, the orange bubbles and any signs of infection began to disappear.

“Impossible !” Hornet howled  
“How is it possible ?!”

Suddenly, footsteps and chain sounds were heard, Hornet turned around and sees a huge figure that appears in front of her.

This silhouette is the Hollow Knight in person, the chosen Vessel.

Hornet gets into a fighting position but does not move because she does not know if the Hollow Knight is a threat.

The Hollow Knight is completely tired, exhausted and suffering.  
The infection completely ravaged his body.

He looked up and saw Hornet, his younger sister.

“… Hornet …” says the Hollow Knight.

Hornet is shocked to hear the voice of the Hollow Knight, the Vessels are not supposed to talk.

She always remembers ot the words of his father that are destined for Ships.

“No mind to think.”

“No will to break.”

“No voice to cry suffering.”

“Born of God and Void.”

“You must seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.”

“You are the Vessel.”

“You are the Hollow Knight.”

The Hollow Knight is not a Pure Vessel, he is a “failure” like the other Vessels but how the Hollow Knight has hidden the fact that he is not “Pure”.

“… Hornet … … Sister …?” Hollow Knight said softly.

Hornet slowly approached the Hollow Knight and stroked his cheek.

“Yes I am your sister, I am happy that you always remember me.” said Hornet.

The Hollow Knight leaned to the touch of his caresses.

Hornet continued to stroke his cheek.

“… Hornet … … Sister … … Not abandon me?”  
“… Hornet … …. Sister … … Stay with Hollow?”  
asked Hollow.

“I’m not going to leave you, I’ll stay with you.” said Hornet.  
“You can get up ?” Hornet asked.

The Hollow Knight tried to put it on these two legs, he took a few steps but his legs are completely weak and his head hurt, he collapsed immediately on the ground.

“HOLLOW !!!” Hornet howled  
“You’re okay ?!”

Hornet rushed to Hollow and sees that his brother is sweating a lot.

Hornet touched his brother’s forehead who is very burning.

Hollow is sick and hurt, he must be healed right now!

Hornet takes his needle and tells Hollow.

“I’m going to get help, I promise you I’ll come back.”

Hollow is holding Hornet’s dress and says

“… Sister … … Do not go …”

“I’m not going to abandon you, I’m going to get help!” said Hornet

“… Do not go … … Stay with Hollow …” says Hollow.

“I can not leave you like this!” shouted Hornet, who started to cry.

“I promise you that I will come back once I find help.” said Hornet

Hollow calmed down and said “… Sister … … Promise?”

“I promis you.” replied Hornet.

Hornet picked up his needle and prepared to go for help.

Going towards the exit, several silhouettes block the exit of the temple of the Black Egg.

Insects of all sizes, small, medium, large, all wearing a white mask with a strange golden symbol on it, block the exit of the temple.

“Hornet, I presume?” says an insect wearing a helmet with feathers.

“Who are you?! How do you know my name ?!” Hornet asked.

“You do not need to know it.” said the helmeted insect.  
“Captured her!” ordered the helmeted insect.

“At your service !” said the insects.

All the insects flung themselves on Hornet to capture her.

Hornet takes out his needle and says “Karama!”

15 minutes later.

After 15 minutes of incessant fighting, Hornet begins to be tired and these insects are very tough, she only killed 3 insects.

“You are very resistant, Princess.” said the helmeted insect.  
“Come with us nicely or else I’ll take you by the force!”

“NEVER” !!! Hornet shouted.

* sigh * “I always have to do everything myself.” said the helmeted insect.

The helmeted insect quickly approached Hornet to punch her in the belly.

Hornet lost consciousness immediately and collapsed on the floor.

“Put her in the cage and close it well.” said the helmeted insect.

The insects was about to leave and suddenly them heard a voice.

“… Sister … …. Sister …” said Hollow, looking helplessly at his sister being captured.

“This insect tells me something.” said the helmeted insect.

The helmeted insect approached Hollow and grabbed his chin for better inspection.

“I recognize you, you’re the famous Hollow Knight, which everyone is talking about.” said the helmeted insect.

“Leave without me, I join you after, I’ll take care of him.”

“At your service !” said insects who raised the cage and leave with Hornet.

“… Sister … … Sister …” said Hollow helplessly.

“Do not worry, we’ll take good care of your sister.” said the helmeted insect.

Hollow was in pain, his fever did not go down, and he suddenly lost consciousness.

The helmeted insect takes Hollow in his arms.

“You’re interesting, I’ll take care of you.” said the helmeted insect, licking his lips.

The helmeted insect leaves with his precious “merchandise” in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i will make a chapter 2.


End file.
